Swarming
by The Unbelievable
Summary: For the past few years, strange creatures appeared within the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore decided to hire a new teacher and create a new class for the students to learn. Enter Lynn White, Champion of Unova and only 11 years old. Set in PoA
1. Chapter 1

Well I was curious and read through some Harry Potter/ Pokemon crossovers (they exist! O_O) then I got an idea after playing the new games, Pokemon Black and White. Got me thinking of a new story and I just had to write it and share it with the world! ^^

**FYI, this is my character and team from Pokemon White. Or my current team, anyway. Enjoy it!**

**Also, this chapter will probably be the only on in Lynn's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I got 7 Pokemon games and six Harry Potter movies and all Harry Potter books. But do I own them? No.**

****

Mom said he left us when she was three months pregnant with me for our protection, but she never said from what. I sometimes wonder if she even knew. She said that he felt that she was in danger, and didn't want any harm to come to us, so he hid her away. I often saw her reading letters and seeing a Noctowl somewhere in the room, waiting for a response. I suspected they were still in touch.

I don't know his name. Mom never told me. She never even gave me his last name. Instead, I had hers. My name? Lynn White.

When I was eleven years old, Professor Juniper gave me and my two best friends, Cheren and Bianca, our starter Pokemon. Bianca chose Oshawott. Cheren chose Tepig. I chose Snivy and named her Viper.

I remember Mom once saying that where my dad was, Pokemon were rare. So rare, barely anyone has seen them. The only one my dad had was the Noctowl that delivered the letters. But she said that he would be proud of all my accomplishments.

I knew she most likely told him everything I went through. The Gym Leaders I defeated. Cheren and Bianca. The Elite Four. Alder. Team Plasma. Ghetsis. N. I told her everything as it happened, and she probably wrote to him.

Three months after I battled and defeated Alder, I turned twelve and the Noctowl that normally delivered letters to Mom held two letters. One for her, as usual, and one for me. It was a letter from him.

He wrote why he left, that he was young, and made foolish choices while his world was at war. He didn't want my mom and me to get hurt, so he sent us away. I was confused. His world? I wrote back, asking him so many questions, and gave my letter to the Noctowl and left, another challenger for the champion was supposed to be coming today.

**12345678987654321**

"Something's bothering you," Shauntal noted, her pen to her notebook.

I looked up from healing my Riolu, Jackal. I caught him in the Challenger's Cave, and he has yet to evolve. My recent challenger's Pokemon did quite a number on him, but Jackal still won. We were all currently in an area off limits to challengers where we would go to relax and heal our Pokemon.

"Maybe," I didn't confirm nor deny. Jackal looked up at me before jumping onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Alder asked me, ever the wise man. He always was more observant than the others were.

I sighed as Jackal patted the top of my head. Viper, a fully evolved Serperior now, stared at me as well from her coiled position not too far away. "Well," I started. "I find out when I was a kid that my dad left my mom when she was pregnant with me-"

"How awful!" Shauntal gasped dramatically before Alder held his hand up at her.

"I'm sure there is more to the story than that," Alder said. "After all, Lynn did just say she's known this since she was a child. Please continue, Lynn."

I nodded in thanks to him. "Anyway, he left because there was a war going on where he lived and… he said he made stupid choices and was afraid my mom would be hurt. So he sent her here, to Unova, and keeps in contact with her through letters he delivers through a Noctowl."

"At least he stays in contact," Grimsley commented, lounging on the couch after he was done healing his Pokemon.

"Yeah, but I never got a letter from him, mom told him everything," I pointed out. "Until recently."

"He sent you a letter?" Caitlin asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Uh-huh," I answered. "There will probably be another when I get back home. That Noctowl is fast."

"Riolu!" Jackal cried out in agreement.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Marshal asked, his Mienshao next to him.

"I'll let my Pokemon rest for another day then we'll head back," I said, taking Jackal off my shoulder and placing him on the ground before he ran to Ember, the Larvesta I hatched from an egg. She was the youngest and currently, not my strongest Pokemon. She was still in training, but I let her join battles every now and then so she could get used to the feeling. "I don't think Majest is up for a morning flight tomorrow."

"Braviary!" Majest screeched at me, like he was insulted.

"I'm playing, Majest," I consoled him. "I know you're the strongest bird in the sky!"

"Brav!" Majest cried out, opening his wings as wide as he could.

The Elite Four and Alder laughed with me as Majest acted smug and superior. Jackal and Ember rolled over laughing as well. Viper rolled her eyes and laid her head down. Reign, my Simipour, just shook his head and acted like he didn't know Majest.

"Okay guys, it's getting a little crowded in here," I told my Pokemon. "Rest up a bit and I'll let you all back out later." I held up five pokeballs, two in my left hand and three in my right. "Return!" Red beams shot from the pokeballs to my Pokemon before all five were enveloped in a red light and disappeared. "When should we expect another challenger?" I asked.

"Not for some time," Caitlin replied, getting to her feet. "I'm going back to bed."

"Night," everyone called to her. She waved over her shoulder.

"Bed sounds like a good idea," I said, standing up before stretching my arms. "Good night, everyone!"

I left the room and went to my own, letting Ember out once I closed the door to my room. She went straight onto my bed and laid on one of the pillows. Caitlin made sure everyone had enough pillows.

"Lar?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

With a sigh, I sat on the bed and crossed my legs. "I'm confused, Ember," I told her.

"Vesta larve lar."

"Why does he contact me now?" I couldn't help but ask.

**12345678987654321**

"Braviary!" Majest cried out once we were over my hometown, Nuvema.

"Almost home, Majest," I told him, petting down his neck feathers. "Go ahead and start heading down."

"Ry!" Majest acknowledged before we started losing aptitude. He landed right down the road from my house before allowing me to jump off his back. I breathed in the fresh air and sighed happily. No matter how long I'm gone, being home just felt so amazing.

"Lynn!" Bianca called, running out of Professor Juniper's lab while waving her hand around wildly. Her Simisear was right behind her.

"Bianca!" I called back before she jumped on me, hugging me tightly. "When did you get back? Is Professor Juniper back, also?"

"Yeah, we just got back last night," she answered. "I went to visit your house, but your mom said you had to deal with a challenger. How'd that go?"

"He said he'll be back and beat me next time," I said, rolling my eyes.

"They always say that, don't they?" she giggled behind her hand.

"Sear simisear!" the fire monkey cried out, tugging on Bianca's orange blouse.

"Alright," she laughed, removing her Pokemon's hand. "Guess what!" 

"I give up," I sighed dramatically, arms crossed over my chest.

"Some guy is over at your house," she whispered lowly to me, pointing to my house with one hand. Her Simisear copied her. "Tall, dark, and scary. But your mom seemed pretty friendly with him."

I wonder… "You know, I would find out about this when I get inside, right?" I pointed out.

"Just letting you know so you aren't caught by surprise because of some stranger in the house," she chirped. "So have you heard from Cheren lately?"

I shook my head.

"That's too bad," she sighed. "I worry about him sometimes."

"You and me both, Bianca," I told her. "But he has pretty strong Pokemon with him. He'll be fine. When he's ready, he'll come home. But until then, we'll just give him his space and wait for him. And when he does finally come home, we'll give him a welcome he'll never forget!"

"Yeah!" Bianca cheered.

"Simi!" her fire-type cheered with her.

I laughed before looking towards my house. "I better head home and let my mom know I'm okay," I told Bianca, who nodded in understanding before grabbing Simisear's hand and running back to the lab. With a sigh, I looked to Majest before returning him to his pokeball. Putting that one away, I pulled out two more before releasing them.

"Riolu!"

"Larvesta!"

"Come on, you two," I said, picking Ember up while Jackal jumped onto my shoulder. "Let's go say 'hi' to mom!" They chorused happily as we headed inside. As soon as the door was opened, I cried out, "Mom! I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, dear!" Mom called back before I heard faint whispering.

Jackal's ears twitched slightly before he jumped off my shoulder and ran into the kitchen, me two feet behind him. "Jackal, you know you're not supposed to run in the house," I gently scolded him before I noticed the man sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands.

Bianca was right. Tall. Dark. Scary. He wore black clothing and his hair looked so greasy. His eyes were dark and made me feel like he was looking straight into my soul. The most noticeable thing about him was his hooked nose.

"Hi," I greeted.

He nodded to me. Jackal stared at him for a moment before ignoring him in favor of jumping into Mom's lap.

"Lynn, this is Severus Snape," my Mom introduced him. "He's here to offer you a proposition." The look in her eyes made me think she was hiding something, and regretted not saying it. The look in his eyes said that he was hiding things as well, though he did not regret not saying them.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to Mom before placing Ember on my lap.

"To teach at the school I currently work for," he stated.

"I'm barely past twelve," I pointed out. "How do you expect me to teach?"

"If you show the right qualities, you could also be a student, but there has been something happening at the school and so far, you are the only one qualified," he answered.

"What 'right qualities' and what 'happenings'?" I continued to press.

He sighed gently, looking to my mother before looking back at me. "Do you believe in magic?" he asked me.

I stared at him blankly. Magic? Do I look five? "What kind, pull a Buneary out of my hat or wave a stick around and yell mumbo-jumbo?"

"Lynn!" Mom scolded me.

"Waving sticks around," he answered. "Only they're called 'wands'. And it isn't mumbo-jumbo, the words are needed for the proper spells."

"Prove it," I challenged.

He raised an eyebrow before pulling a long, thin stick from his robes. He gave it a wave before the dishes in the sink Mom probably got pulled away from when he showed up were suddenly in the air, being scrubbed with brushes before wiped dry with a towel, then put away neatly. I watched with wide eyes while Jackal and Ember tried to get the flying plates.

"As I said, if you show signs of being magical," he continued, ignoring my Pokemon. "You will be a student, but you will also be a teacher whenever you can fit it into your own schedule. But your mother says you show no signs of magic, so I do not believe that would be anything to worry about."

"Okay then, what kind of school do you teach at and why do you need me?" I asked, still watching the plates and my Pokemon.

"The school I teach at is for young witches and wizards, ages eleven to seventeen, to teach them how to control their powers as well as other things. Such as taking care of magical creatures or brewing potions that could save lives, make others fall in love, or bring pure luck. The Headmaster-"

"Wait a minute right there," I cut him off. "You're not the Headmaster?"

He raised an eyebrow again. "No, I am the Potions Professor and head of Slytherin House," he told me.

I ignored the last part, I would probably get an explanation about that later. "Well if you're here to give me a proposition, shouldn't your boss be here instead of you?" I asked.

"I was the only one that was available to come," he stated. "Now as I was saying, the Headmaster chose you to teach our students about the creatures called Pokemon."

"Why?" I asked.

"Where I am from, Pokemon are not native," he explained. "But for the past two to three years, they have been gradually coming into our country. The headmaster, as well as my colleagues, believes that they are mostly harmless to our students and it would be wise to allow them to capture the creatures. Yet we have no knowledge of them, other than what we already know. Compared to what everyone in this region knows about the creatures, we know very little. The students will know nothing. They need a professor to teach them everything they need to know before we allow them to attempt capture."

"Why not get a Pokemon Professor like Professor Juniper? Or Rowan in Sinnoh? Or even Oak in Kanto? Why me?"

"I spoke with Professor Juniper and she strongly suggested you would be a well-enough teacher considering most students listen to those closer to their age than to us adults."

I was silent for a moment. Ember came back to my lap and Jackal sat on the table, apparently giving up on the dishes. "I will be allowed to bring my own Pokemon?" I asked.

"Naturally."

"I will have free reign to punish any students that mistreat their Pokemon as I see fit?"

"We have limitations. You will have to speak with the headmaster about that."

I looked at Jackal, who nodded, before at Ember, who was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Alright then," I answered. "I'll do it. I just need to make arrangements here, first."

"Understandable," he said. "You will be sent a Portkey one week before term starts, two weeks from now, to prepare your classroom and lesson plans."

"Sounds good," I said with a shrug, picking Ember up as I got to me feet. "Excuse me. I need to make those arrangements. Better sooner than later. Especially before Alder decides to run around Unova again and no one can get a hold of him." Not waiting for a response, I left the room and headed upstairs. I could hear Jackal following me closely.

**12345678987654321**

"Alder? You there?"

"I'm here, Lynn. Something wrong?"

"I'm gonna to be going out of the country for a while, probably close to a year."

"I see. Where are you going?"

"To a place to teach students about Pokemon. Think you can handle everything at the Pokemon League?"

"Of course I can. When do you leave?"

"In a couple of weeks."

"You may want to say good-bye to everyone before you leave."

"Don't worry. I will."

****

I think I got a little lazy at the end, but I didn't feel like writing much there. That's just the picture in my head. Blank with only a couple voices talking on the phone. I see nothing. So I wrote nothing! ^^

Everyone can take a guess as to whom my character's father is, but I won't confirm nor deny. What I may do, though, is make a list of people saying who it is and how many say it. Just because I think it would be fun.So please review and tell me what you think of the story! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…I can't say I expected that many review! ^^ Thanks everyone!**

**Here are the guesses:**

**Snape- 2**

**Also, in case I confused anyone, yes. I'm one of those that nickname their Pokemon. If anyone has a hard time matching name to Pokemon, here's the list.**

_**Serperior- Viper**_

_**Simipour- Reign (Wanted to name him Rain, but he wasn't a girl)**_

_**Braviary- Majest ('Majestic' just didn't sound right)**_

_**Riolu- Jackal**_

_**Larvesta- Ember (Already had a Cynder)**_

_**Zekrom- DarkLight (Couldn't think of anything better at the time.)**_

**And here is the disclaimer:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter

**And here is the story! ^^:**

Two weeks after meeting Severus Snape, a Hoot-Hoot arrived carrying a package with a letter tied to its leg. Lynn took the package as well as the letter before the Hoot-Hoot flew back out the window.

With a shrug, Lynn placed the package on the table and opened the letter, scanning over it quickly. 'This package is your Portkey,' it read. 'It will take you Hogwarts at exactly eleven o'clock your time. Keep it with you, as well as your Pokemon and possessions.'

"That guy never did explain what a Portkey was," Lynn grumbled before opening the package to see a silver chain that held a black and white swirled pendant. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

"What is it, dear?" her mother called from the living room before entering the kitchen.

"It's that Portkey I'm supposed to get," Lynn answered, holding up the necklace before placing it around her neck. "Said it's suppose to take me to that school at eleven."

"Well that's only a quarter of an hour from now!" her mother gasped. "Do you have all your Pokemon with you?"

"All the ones I'm bringing," Lynn answered with a smile. "As well as things for them in my pack and my duffel is filled to the brim with things I'll need. Calm down, mom. I got everything."

Her mother sighed gently. "I just feel like you're about to go on another long adventure and so much could happen. I can't help but worry and make sure you're prepared."

"Mom," Lynn sighed with a small smile. "For one, I'm not a rookie trainer that just got her very first Pokemon anymore. I'm not that naïve. I'm just going to a magic school to teach a bunch of kids about Pokemon. I'm not going to Kanto or Johto or any other region. I'm gonna be in one spot pretty much most of the year. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I still worry," her mother stated. "You better write to me as often as you can!"

"I'll find the fastest Flying-type I can, other than Majest, as soon as I get there," Lynn promised. "I better get my things down here." After a nod from her mother, Lynn headed up the stairs to her room.

Sitting on her bed was her backpack filled with every medicine her Pokemon will need, as well as food and snacks. Next to her pack was her belt that held all six of her Pokeballs, three on each side. On the other side of the pack was a red and white duffel bag with a strained zipper trying to keep it closed and keep everything else from popping out. She first picked up her belt and looped it around her waist before placing the pack on her back. She dropped on her bed and leaned on her duffel, one arm holding onto the handles.

Her mother opened the door while Lynn was scanning her room to make sure she didn't forget anything. "It's almost eleven," she stated. "Lynn, are you sure about going through all this?"

"Mom, I handled a Pokemon Journey, Team Plasma, the Elite Four and Alder," Lynn pointed out with a faint smile. "I doubt this place can throw anything I can't handle at me."

"Alright, if you say so," her mother said, sitting next to her on the bed before giving her a hug. "Be safe, Lynn."

"I will, Mom," Lynn reassured, hugging her mother back before the two separated and Lynn suddenly felt something hook onto her navel, suddenly spinning around.

Her stomach felt sick and everything around her was nothing but blurs until she hit the ground hard. Seeing the world was still spinning, though more slowly, Lynn closed her eyes and stayed on the ground for a moment.

"Are you alright, young lady?" an aged voice asked her.

"She did travel via Universal Portkey," that familiar voice pointed out. "She probably couldn't handle it."

"As soon as the world stops spinning, I'm gonna sick Viper on you," Lynn threatened as she pushed herself up to her knees and shakily got to her feet. "And trust me, she will have fun tearing you apart."

Snape didn't seem to be affected by the threat, but the old man next to him seemed amused. The woman by the old man just seemed like she didn't know whether to take Lynn seriously or not.

"Lynn White, I presume?" the old man asked, his blue eyes twinkling madly as he held his hand out to her.

"Presume correctly, Mr.?" Lynn left it hanging, shaking his hand.

"My apologies for my rudeness," the old man chuckled, pulling his hand back. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. This is Minerva McGonagall, my Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, as well as Head of Gryffindor House. You have already met my Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape."

"Yeah, piece of advice," she said, looking towards Snape. "Next time you say I need to go somewhere, give me a map and Majest can fly me to it! Or give me a mode of transportation that doesn't end up with me wanting to throw up all over you!"

He only raised that annoying eyebrow. "It is only so jarring because it was universal," he exclaimed.

"I do not care!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Miss White," Dumbledore brought her attention back to him.

"Please, sir, call me Lynn," she said.

"Only if you call me Albus," he chuckled.

"Deal," Lynn chirped. "So where's my classroom?"

"Ah, follow me and I will show you," Dumbledore said, turning around and walking back towards the castle. Lynn shrugged, readjusted her pack and duffel before following after him.

McGonagall leaned towards Snape before asking lowly, "Are you sure about this, Severus?"

"Yes," he answered before heading back to the castle. McGonagall sighed uncertainly then followed after him.

**12345678987654321(Two Weeks Later)12345678987654321**

"_We __know __nothing __of __this __place_," Viper kept grumbling under her breath, staring out the window to the forest surrounding the castle her trainer currently resided within. "_How __will __we __know __if __it__'__s __truly __safe __for __Lynn?_"

"_We __keep __an __eye __on __her_," Reign commented, jumping up onto the desk.

"_But __can__'__t __you __feel __it?_" Viper hissed at the Simipour. "_There __is __something __wrong __with__t his __place. __It __doesn__'__t __feel__…_"

"_Calming?_" Jackal supplied. "_I__'__ve __noticed, __too.__This __whole __castle __has __such __a __nice __aura, __but __there __are __things __here __that __don__'__t_." He sighed. "_If __I __evolved, __I __would __be __able __to __sense __more_."

"_Don__'__t __worry __about __it __so __much, __Jackal_," Reign said, jumping off the desk and going over to the little Riolu. "_Lynn __doesn__'__t __mind __it __if __you __don__'__t __evolve. __She __won__'__t __make __you __if __you __don__'__t __want __to. __Just __take __your __time_."

"_I __think __one __of __us __should __always __be __around __Lynn __to __make __sure __she __stays __safe_," Viper commented. "_Just __to __be __sure__…_"

Red eyes watched the smaller Pokemon (except for one that would be taller if she stood up on the tip of her tail) before the black Pokemon raised his head and shook it. "_Lynn __can __take __care __of __herself_," he pointed out. "_And __even __if __there __is __something __here __she __can__'__t __handle, __she __always __keeps __at __least __one __of __us __out __with __her __at __all __times. __She __knows __what __she__'__s __doing, __Viper_."

Viper hissed again. "_Yeah, __she __takes __Ember __with __her __instead __of __someone__ –_"

"_Ember __is __plenty __strong_," Majest pointed out. "_Or __do __you __doubt __our __trainer?_"

Viper hissed gently. "_No_," she answered before coiling up near the door. This unnerved her. They were too far from their trainer and she only had the baby to protect her if anything happened.

The black Pokemon watched the Grass-type before sighing gently and putting his head back down. Viper has been with their trainer from day one. It was understandable how protective she was currently being.

**12345678987654321**

The First Years had come and were sorted and the feast went on without a problem. The new DADA professor, Remus Lupin, was introduced and a small speech about the Dementors around the school was made. Most didn't notice the new girl sitting by Professor Snape, but one boy with green eyes and unruly black hair did.

"Hey," Harry called to his best friends to get their attention. "You don't suppose that _girl_ up there is a professor, do you?"

Curious, Ron and Hermione looked towards the staff table to see a girl probably a year or two younger than them with long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and large brown eyes. The only Wizarding clothes she had on was the robe, which had sleeves that constantly tried to cover her hands. Under the open robe, she wore a plain white shirt, as far as they could see. What was strange, though, was the creature in her lap.

It had a small, beige body and six stubs that probably worked as its legs. Long, white fur covered its entire head, except for blue eyes and a thick gap between them shrouded in shadow and two black stubs under the eyes, making it seem like the body was just too small. There were also five red, wavy spikes sticking out of the white fur, giving it a star shape.

"She can't be," Hermione said. "She's too young."

"Well she can't be a DADA teacher," Ron noted. "We got Professor Lupin for that and Snape isn't trying to scare her off."

"She doesn't even look like she's scared of him," Hermione pointed out. "Though I wonder what the creature she has is."

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, watching the strange girl as she fed the creature in her lap a strange red bread roll.

The dinner feast soon disappeared before being replaced with dessert. Few other students also noticed the girl by Snape, and most of them were more focused on the creature she held.

"I'm sure you did not have to bring that creature with you," Snape commented when he saw students staring at the Pokemon.

"It was Ember, Jackal, Reign, or one of the bigger ones," Lynn pointed out. "I could have brought Jackal, but Ember would get self-conscious."

"Allow me to correct myself," he sighed. "You should not have brought any of them."

"Well why not?" Lynn asked. "They would see them eventually. Why not see one now?" She reached down to pick the last piece of dessert from her plate, but Ember beat her to it and happily ate. "Ember!" Lynn playfully whined.

"Laarrr!" Ember cried out happily.

"You had a poffin!" Lynn pointed out.

Ember tilted her head and made a face, as if saying 'So?'.

Leftover desserts vanished within the next minute and students were getting a little anxious for Dumbledore's speech. As usual, he rose to his feet and clapped his hands to bring attention to himself, not that it was needed. Nearly all the students were watching him. "Now I know after getting your fill of drink and feast, you would all wish to go to bed and rest up for tomorrow's classes," he started. "However, I wish to make a small announcement before you all retire to your dormitories.

"There will be a slight change this year. The Forbidden Forest is no longer fully forbidden. For the past two to three years, strange creatures have appeared in the forest and made it their home. Areas in the forest have been changed to make better habitats for them. To their native countries, these creatures are called Pokemon. I will allow students to venture into the forest whenever they have free time to catch however many you wish once you have enough knowledge of them."

Excited chatter broke out through the hall, many wondering what Pokemon were, what would they catch them with, and what they would do with them. Dumbledore allowed the chatter to go on for a few minutes before raising his hand and silence fell over the Hall once again. "Your other Professors and myself have already caught and trained our Pokemon mainly for the fact that we wish to know if they are safe for you all. They are very loyal creatures with very unusual powers and a very strong will. Nothing short of the Killing Curse can kill these creatures. Now as I have said, once you learn more about them, you may go out and catch them.

"Which brings me to my next subject. All students interested in these creatures and want to catch them are required to take our new subject 'Trainer's Training'. We already have a professor for this class. Though younger than most of you, she has been raised with these creatures all her life, and has caught and trained many herself. I must advice not to doubt her or disrespect her. Now allow me to introduce your new Professor, Miss Lynn White."

The entire student body clapped as Lynn rose from her seat and picked Ember up into her arms, giving everyone a polite bow.

"Would you have anything to say to the students while you can, Professor White?" Dumbledore asked her, waving his hand slightly towards the students.

"Just one warning, if that's alright," she said. He nodded his head once. "Thank you. I just want to say, well, two things really. Thank you for such a warm welcome, for one. For the other, Headmaster Dumbledore has given me full permission to punish all students who mistreat their Pokemon however I see fit. If you only want to catch your Pokemon to use against others, defenseless people, then you are not welcome in my class. I won't tolerate Pokemon being treated wrongfully or being used to harm others. That's all, Headmaster."

"Then I believe that everyone should go off to bed, get a good night's rest, and be ready for whatever tomorrow may bring you," he said to the students. "Good night, everyone."

Lynn watched as the students were lead by two older students per table. Separating the students like this confused her. What was the purpose? They were segregated, staying only within their 'House' instead of even trying to make friends with others. For sports and friendly House competition, she could understand. Otherwise, it made no sense.

She left through the door that the rest of the teachers went through, silent even as Ember tugged on her sleeves to get her attention. This was such a strange place. No doubt her other Pokemon felt uneasy. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to leave them in her room that was actually large enough for not only her smaller Pokemon, but DarkLight as well.

She stopped in front of a portrait with two large dragons, one pure white with blue eyes and another one pitch black with red eyes. It was the only one she really liked, the two were so similar to Reshiram and Zekrom, but didn't look a thing like the two legendary Pokemon at all.

"N," she said simply. The white dragon nodded to her before the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway. She expected to see Viper near the door, impatiently waiting for her return.

**12345678987654321**

"Check this out!" Ron exclaimed once they had their timetables. "We got that new class first thing!"

"With all the other Houses, too," Harry pointed out.

"It can't be everyone in our year going at one time," Hermione said, giving her timetable a long stare.

"It isn't," Dean stated, looking over his own. "I don't have that class until the end of the day."

"I got it after you guys," Neville added.

"Maybe she's doing one year at a time in a rotation," Harry commented after swallowing a bit of scrambled egg before feeling a tug on the back of his shirt. "Hm?" He looked down to see a black and blue dog-like creature, only it stood on two legs.

It's head was blue, as well as its ears, for the exception of a black 'mask' like marking over its red eyes that also went down to the tip of the snout and two large black, tear-shaped sacs hanging on the back of its head. The arms, tail, waist, and upper legs were all blue, except for the white oval-shaped marks on the back of its arms, but the torso and lower legs were black. The only part of it that was any other color was the yellow collar.

"Riolu!" it softly spoke to him. "Rio!"

"Jackal!" a new voice called before the little creature turned its head. The students looked as well to see the new professor coming their way. "What did I tell you?"

"Rio!" the creature chirped, running over to her before jumping into her waiting arms and nuzzling her neck.

"Sorry about him," she said, looking to the students. "He gets curious sometimes. Enjoy your breakfast."

"Excuse me, Professor White," Hermione called.

Lynn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That is going to take me forever to get used to," she commented. "What is it?"

"I was just curious about how you scheduled the students," Hermione said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"One year a day, one third of that year each class, all four Houses in one class," Lynn answered. "What's so hard about it?"

"I just don't understand why you're starting with third year instead of first."

"Because I like to make things complicated and keep everyone on their toes!" Lynn chirped as Jackal jumped onto her shoulder. "Not everyone need to understand everything. See you in class whenever!" She turned, waving her hand over her shoulder. Jackal waved at them as well before the two disappeared.

"I get the feeling that class is going to be weird…" Ron commented.

When one entered the classroom once it was time, no one thought otherwise. There was a glass case with different spheres of different colors, all of them with a small button in the middle. There was charts all over one wall, as well as unusual symbols, along with a few familiar ones. On another wall were different pictures of different creatures, some humanoid, some avian, and others mammal like. Everyone tried to find a seat with their own housemates, uncomfortable sitting with others that they weren't used to.

The blue and black dog-like creature that Harry saw earlier was sitting on the desk, seeming to watch them. Some of the girls squealed happily at it, commenting on how cute it looked, which seemed to make the creature blush until the door opened.

"I don't want to see any wands in here," Lynn yelled as soon as she entered the room, making most of the students' jump at her abrupt entrance. "This is where you learn about Pokemon, not how to wave a stick around and say silly incantations. Pokemon and magic are two completely different things and the only reason why I am here is to teach you about Pokemon because of the unusual outbreak in your forest." As she spoke, the students put their wands away while Lynn pulled a chalkboard from the wall to the front of her desk, with the little creature's help. "Thanks, Jackal."

"Riolu!" it chirped before jumping back onto the desk, now hidden by the chalkboard.

"Now then," Lynn sighed, picking up a piece of chalk and turning to the class. "Who here can tell me at least one, small thing about Pokemon?"

Most of the class looked around uneasily. Even Hermione Granger, to everyone's shock, had nothing to say. Though she was the first to notice that there were no books for the class.

Lynn sighed heavily. "You're kidding me," she commented. "That guy was right. You do know nothing." She let out another sigh before turning to the chalkboard and writing down 'Pokemon Types'. "Let's start with the basics. There are sixteen different types of Pokemon. These types are not classified as 'humanoid', 'mammal', 'marine', or 'avian'. Elements and other such things classify these types. Not sure what to call the other types. Anyway, does anyone want to take a guess at a type?"

The silence remained until one hand hesitantly rose. "Yes, you," Lynn called to the student. "Your name?"

"Justin Flinch-Fletchley, ma'am," he said.

"Don't call me ma'am, you're older," she commented. "I want everyone to just call me Lynn. Now, what's your guess?"

"Um, plant?" he answered.

"Correct, in a way!" Lynn cheered, turning to the board to write down 'Grass'. "Only, they're not called Plant types, they're called Grass types. Make sure not to get confused. Okay, anyone else?" More hands went into the air, albeit hesitant. "You, blondie. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy, not 'blondie'," the boy sneered.

"Whatever," Lynn scoffed. "Guess?"

"Fire," he said.

"Exactly!" Lynn exclaimed, writing 'Fire' under 'Grass'. "Next! Yes, you! Name?"

"Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said.

"Go!"

"Water," she answered, getting the gist of things.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Lynn cheered, writing the word on the board. "Now we're going to take a quick moment's breath. I want everyone to look at these three types on the board." She tapped the chalkboard with her knuckle a couple times. "Pokemon can be used for many things such as contest, companions, pets, and some even see their Pokemon as their family. But one thing most people use Pokemon for are battles. Now an important thing about battles is knowing the type. For example, if you are battling a Fire type, you use Water. If you are battling a Water type, you use Grass. If battling a Grass type, use Fire. There is always a type weak against another type, you just need to know what. We'll talk more about this later one, though. Just thought this was a pretty good set-up to explain it now. Back to the current subject. Anyone else wanna guess a type?"

More hands were raised, some even waving. Lynn smirked. It seemed they were getting the hang of types already. "Green eyes! Yeah, you with the glasses. Name?"

She wasn't sure why, but most of the class, even the boy himself, seemed stunned that she didn't know his name. She didn't feel like roll calling until she was sure of which students she would keep.

Harry was temporarily shocked, but figured if she didn't recognize him by his looks, then she would probably recognize his name. He just hope it wouldn't change anything about how she acted towards him in class. "Harry Potter," he answered.

"Cool, now the type?" Lynn said uncaringly, waving her hand as if to dismiss his name completely, more focused on the class subject than anything else.

"Um… is there a Light type?" he asked.

"Light?" Lynn repeated in confusion before turning to the board. "There's no such type. But there is a Dark type, as well as a Ghost type, both which are very similar to each other as they are also different. Though the opposite of the Dark type is the Psychic type. But if by 'Light' you mean something like a lightbulb or along those lines, then you're thinking of the Electric type. Okay, next person!"

Hermione raised her hand, yet didn't even wait to be called on. "There's a Dark type, but not a Light type?" she asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for there to be both? How can there be a Dark type without a Light type?"

"Not one person needs to know everything," Lynn commented. "I just explained that. But I think I see what you're train of thought is and I'm going to stop that train right there. And everyone better pay attention to this. A Pokemon that is a Dark type… does that mean it is automatically evil? No. There is a Dark type known as the Disaster Pokemon. Maybe one day, I'll bring mine in. It is only called that because whenever someone sees it, something happens such as a natural disaster or anything along those lines, they just link it together. But just their classification or their type doesn't make any Pokemon good or evil. It's all about the choice.

"A Pokemon, if trained well enough, will listen to whatever their trainer says. Now, if that trainer orders their Pokemon to attack another person who is completely defenseless, does that make the Pokemon evil? All it did was obey an order. Is it evil? No, because it did not attack of its own choice. It attacked because its trainer told it to attack, and in some cases, does indeed fear what its trainer will do to it if t disobeyed. In my opinion, there is no Light and Dark, only choices. Even with your magic. Take a simple Levitation Charm. It's a Light spell, right? Well, can't you use that to lift up a two-ton boulder and drop it on someone? As I said, it's all about choices. Now can we please get back to the Pokemon types? Who wants to guess next?"

There was another round of silence before a few hands rose again. "You, red-head," Lynn pointed to the student she spoke to.

"Ron Weasley," he introduced himself.

"Okay, you're type?" she asked.

"Earth," he said.

"Earth?" Lynn repeated, once again turning to the board. "There are three different types that affiliate with 'earth' and those types are Ground, Rock, and Steel. Now I know what you're all thinking, how can Steel be called an earth type? Well that's because the ores in the sands can be made into metals, such as steel. Next! You! Name?"

"Terry Boot," he said.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, now have at it!"

"An Air type?"

"Flying type, is the proper term," Lynn corrected. "And since you all are going only by actual elements, I know you won't be able to guess the rest, so freebies. The last few Pokemon types are Poison, Bug, Fight, Normal, Ice, and Dragon. Some of these, one would never think of as elemental, but that is just their classifications. Now, every one type of Pokemon is weak against many other types while strong against another.

"Let's start off with our first type," she said, jabbing the 'Grass' with the tip of her chalk. "Grass types. Now Grass types are, of course, strong against Water, Ground, and Rock. But! They are weak to Flying, Ice, Fire, Poison, and Bug. In some cases, such as the case of Budew and its evolved forms, Roselia and Roserade, Grass types can be weak against Psychic types, though Fighting types are not very effective. Though this is mainly because they are dual-types, Pokemon that are two types instead of one. The Grass types that are weak against the Psychic types are dual-type Pokemon, Grass and Poison."

She paused when a student, Hermione Granger, rose her hand and patiently waited for her to be called. "Something you would like to ask?" Lynn called to her. "Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes, professor," Hermione replied, lowering her hand as Lynn rolled her eyes. "I don't understand something. You just said Grass types were weak against Poison, but then said that there are some out there that are Grass and Poison."

"Dual-type Pokemon," Lynn commented. "The thing with Dual-types is that while one part of it could be weak against a certain type of Pokemon, the other isn't, and that gives it a bit of an advantage. For example, Water is strong against Ground, yet there are Pokemon out there that are Water-Ground Dual-types. And the Pokemon Gyarados. Though it doesn't have wings, it is a Water-Flying Dual-type. Flying is strong against Grass, while Water is weak against it, thus Grass is only half-effective on a Gyarados. Electric can take one down easily, but I do not suggest hunting one down.

"The thing about Dual-type Pokemon is simply to have the strength and weakness combined into one. Some Pokemon just evolved this way. Though until we actually cover Single-type Pokemon, we won't get too close to Dual-types. Yes, you. Harry Potter, was it?"

"Yes," he said. "Just out of curiosity, how many Pokemon do you have."

"Geez, I have so many I lost count, about half of them Dual-types," Lynn chuckled. "But currently, I only have six with me, which is the way of the Trainer. It's a rule. Trainers are only allowed to carry six Pokemon with them at a time. The items used for capturing Pokemon make sure of this as they are programmed to take any newly caught Pokemon when you already have a team of six to a Professor's ranch, whoever the professor is of the region. Currently with me, I have a Water, a Grass, my little Fight here," she patted Jackal on the head gently, "a Normal-Flying, a Fire-Bug, and a Electric-Dragon. When Jackal evolves, he'll be a Fighting-Steel type."

"What do you mean by 'evolve'?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll get to that once we cover types," Lynn answered before going onto the next one on the list. "Now Fire types."

Class continued on for the next hour and a half with Lynn talking of the types, their strengths, and their weaknesses, as well as different type attacks. Questions were asked and answered and before anyone knew it, class was over before they could breech the next subject. "Alright, your homework is a two page essay of what types of Pokemon you would want on your team of six and what the pros and cons would be of having those specific types," Lynn said as the class started to pack their things. "Only Single-type Pokemon since we haven't covered Dual-types yet and you don't know what kind of Dual-types there are. See you all next week!"

The students said their good-byes as Lynn erased the board. Once the door closed, she sighed heavily. "This is a bit harder than I thought, Jackal," she admitted, rubbing her head. "I just hope the next batch isn't as dim."

"Riolu!" Jackal agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, when everyone starts getting their Pokemon, does anyone want me to come up with nicknames to them?<strong>

**As for now, I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far and I will try to update as soon as I can! Ok? Bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this chapter will be a bit of a time skip and also, when everyone gets their first Pokemon! –squeal- I hope everyone's as excited about it as I am. Now I already have ideas as to who will get what for their first Pokemon, but for the teams, I may need some help there. So if anyone has any ideas for what Pokemon could go into whose team, please let me know via private message or review.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! ^^ Now for the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer first: Don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

**1234567898765432123456789876 54321**

Lynn sighed heavily, chin on her palm and eyes watching the sky. In the water of the lake was Reign, surfing all over and racing Majest, who flew in the air above, back and forth. Viper was laying on the grass around her trainer and the two smallest, Jackal leaning against Lynn's leg and Ember sleeping against Lynn's hip on the other side.

Viper kept her eyes closed, but her senses were sharp. When she heard footsteps approaching before Lynn, she sharply rose her head and glared with as much venom as possible. Lynn, noticing her Serperior's sudden offensive self, looked over to what had Viper's attention. Three students, third years that she had for her very first class.

"It's okay, Viper," Lynn said, rubbing her Pokemon's head. "They can't hurt me." Viper seemed to grumble under her breath, but lowered her head slowly as the three students hesitantly approached, watching the Serperior. "She's harmless," Lynn assured them. "Protective, but harmless."

"Okay," the dark-haired boy said, Harry if she remembered correctly. "Um, can we ask a few things?" Truth was, Hermione wanted to ask all the questions, but Harry and Ron had to admit, they were curious about things as well.

"Sure, have a seat!" Lynn replied. "Reign! Stop playing with that squid!" she suddenly yelled, making the three teens jump, when she saw Reign tugging on a long tentacle. Reign looked her way before swiftly swimming her direction. Majest just flew over and landed behind Viper, watching the three students as closely as the Grass-type was. Reign, as soon as his feet touched the wet soil of the bank, ran over to Lynn and sat down next to her and Ember, leaning against Viper.

"You seem very close to your Pokemon," Hermione noted as Lynn petting Reign's head.

"Well Viper was my very first Pokemon," Lynn explained. "She was my starter and has been with me through everything, every gym battle, every struggle, every night out in the forest. Reign has been with me for just about as long. Majest and Jackal were with me when I defeated the Elite Four and the Champion. And Ember, I've had her since she was an egg."

"What about that dragon you mentioned," Harry asked. Lynn looked at him. "You said you had an Electric-Dragon."

"I still have him," she said. "But that doesn't mean you'll get to see him now. Anyway, you had questions."

"Well, we were just curious," Hermione hesitantly started. "We've never heard of Pokemon before, because they're not native in our country, probably. But why would they come here now?"

Lynn blinked a couple timed before laughing gently. "I can't read a Pokemon's mind," she said through her giggles. "The Pokemon decide where they want to go. Even back home, we have Swarms like what's happening here. No one knows why the Pokemon show up in certain places when they do or why they stay in those particular places. It's just their way."

Hermione nodded in understanding before asking another question. "Is there some way to make sure a trainer only has six Pokemon with them?"

"Yes," Lynn answered, rubbing the white hair on Ember's head, waking the young Larvesta. "There is a chip inside of the Pokeballs that, once you have six Pokemon, will take the newly caught on to a Pokemon Ranch. Didn't I explain this in the first class?"

"Can't someone remove that chip?" Harry asked this time.

"Only if they know everything about a Pokeball, inside and out, wires and circuitry," she pointed out. "You know, whatever questions you have could probably be answered in class or be covered whenever I get to them."

"Just out of curiosity," Harry started. "When do we get to go and get our first Pokemon?"

"Well the thing is," Lynn sighed. "You can't just go out and catch your first Pokemon. I already pulled a few strings with some Pokemon Professors and they agreed to catch as many Pokemon of their regions as they can and send them to me. So you will get your first Pokemon from me. And after a bit of training with them, I'll let you go out into the forest to try and catch your own."

"Really?" Ron exclaimed in excitement. "When do we get them?"

"Whenever I believe you are ready," Lynn giggled. "I know how excited it makes you. I remember when I first got Viper. That was the happiest day I can remember, the day I got my very first Pokemon and started out on my journey."

"Your journey?" Harry repeated in confusion.

"Every child, when they are just preteens, they get their first Pokemon and set out on a Pokemon Journey to explore all the regions they can get to. They catch as many Pokemon as they can while winning as many Gym Badges as possible and making all kinds of new friends," Lynn explained. "During that time, we find out what it is we want to do with our lives and encounter so many people, both terrible and benign. I've barely been out of my own region, the Unova Region. The others may take me a while to reach. But I've got plenty of time to get there."

"And parents just let their children go out into the wild like that?" Hermione asked, appalled and disbelieving. "Without supervision and all by themselves?!"

Lynn looked insulted. "A Pokemon Journey is every child's rite to adulthood," Lynn nearly snapped at her. "We're not by ourselves, anyway. We have our Pokemon with us. They're like our little guardians, or big guardians, depending." Viper rolled her eyes before bumping her head against her trainer's. "They don't just toss us into the world unprepared. Our journeys teach us many things, like seeing both sides of the world, seeing past everything to see the truth, how to take care of ourselves and our Pokemon, and most important of all, responsibility. Some trainers even travel together in groups because nothing makes a journey more fun than travelling with friends!"

"But it's just so-" Hermione was about to argue before Lynn cut her off.

"Dangerous? Unbelievable? Reckless?" Lynn giggled gently as she pulled Jackal to her chest and Ember onto her lap. "As long as we trainers know what we're doing, we can handle anything. Believe me, I've been through a lot of dangerous stuff, but I always knew what I needed to do. I not only trusted my mind, heart, and instincts, but I also trusted my Pokemon to know what to do. And that is one of the most important things all trainers must know. Trust your Pokemon."

**123456789 1 Month Later 987654321**

Sixteen tables were set up across the front of the room and along the side walls, each of them holding rows and rows of red-and-white Pokeballs. Lynn was standing in the middle of the room, Jackal on her shoulders with a grin and Lynn's arms crossed over her chest. The students filed into the room, confused and curious.

"Now!" Lynn exclaimed once everyone managed to figure out that they could sit on the floor. "I'm sure you all are wondering what I got planned today! Well, I have taught you everything there is to know through lectures. The rest is by experience. You know all about the types, their weaknesses, and their strengths. You know about status problems, such as paralysis and such, as well as how to treat them. Now is the time I know all of your have been impatient for. I have spoken with multiple Pokemon Professors and asked for their assistance in catching all these Pokemon just for you. Notice the tables are not labeled. That's because I don't want you choosing because of their type.

"I have asked for Professor Flitwick to cast a charm on all these Pokeballs, thankfully without damaging them or harming the Pokemon inside, to pull certain students to a certain Pokeball. You must follow that pull to get your first Pokemon. The rest will refuse to open for you if you decide to just grab a random one. You must get the one that calls to you, because the Pokemon inside is the one that is most compatible with you. Now, I will call you all up by name and you will stand where I am, in the center of these tables. Do not move until you feel that pull and then go get your first Pokemon. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor Lynn," the classes chorused.

Lynn sighed while placing her hands on her hips, giving up on trying to get her students to stop calling her Professor. They were the same age, if not a year older, than her. But she gave up. The most she managed to do was get them to call her by her first name.

"Good," she chirped, clapping her hands together before pulling the roll call out of her back pocket and calling students one by one. Some of them took barely a minute to find their Pokemon. Others took nearly five. Some of the Pokemon were fairly small, but a couple was a little bigger, about medium size. "Hermione Granger," she called out.

Exhaling slowly, Hermione stood and went to the center of the room, stopping by Lynn's side. She could already feel that tug. Slowly, she followed it to one of the tables against the back wall, third from the left. She held her hand over each Pokeball, going over them one by one until she got to the right one. Lynn watched her curiously before Hermione finally grabbed a Pokeball and opened it.

A small, brown, rabbit-like creature bounced on the floor, it's bottom half covered with a cream-colored fluff and two balls of fluff on the tip of both ears. There were also a couple of small cream fluffs over the eyes, like eyebrows. "Bun!" the little Pokemon exclaimed, looking around curiously before looking at Hermione and crying out happily. "Buneary!"

"Congratulations," Lynn said, as she had with each student before explaining the Pokemon. "Your first Pokemon is a Buneary, a female, by the way. She's a Normal-Type and the advantage to having Normal-Type Pokemon is that they can learn almost any type of move there is, but they are weak against fighting types."

Hermione bent down and smiled kindly at her little Pokemon before holding out her hand. "Hello there, Buneary," she greeted.

"Bun buneary!" the Pokemon greeted back before being picked up by her new trainer.

"If you want to name her, do it soon and make sure she likes it, too," Lynn told her, the same as she told the previous students before going on with the list. She eventually reached, "Draco Malfoy."

The blonde rose and went to the center of the room, waiting patiently for the pull. After half a minute, he felt it and went over to the table that was to his right. Lynn wasn't that surprised, really. He reached over and his hand seemed to know just which Pokeball to pick up. As soon as he had it in his hand, it opened up, allowing a small, gray puppy to emerge. Its face was a dark gray, some of the coloring going down the neck, and it had dark gray paws. Its nose was bright red, as were the eyes.

"Congratulations," Lynn repeated. "Your first Pokemon is a Poochyena, a male. He's a pack Pokemon and a very agile hunter. He's a Dark-Type, so don't use him to battle against fighting or bug types because he will not have the advantage. If you want to name him, do it soon and make sure he likes it." Draco walked back to his seat, not really disappointed about the Poochyena that followed him obediently.

Some of the students wondered if the professor practiced her little explanation speeches before going through with this. She continued on down the list, finally reaching the one name most of the students were truly curious about. "Harry Potter, go find your Pokemon."

Harry swallowed slightly, then rose to his feet and went to the center of the room. The pull was strong and almost so harsh, he nearly stumbled. Lynn tried not to giggle. The Pokemon meant for him was an impatient and reckless one, it seemed. Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out which table the pull was coming from. He headed towards the table that very few students had taken Pokemon from, but enough for him to figure out it was for the Bug types. Unlike most of the students, he paid attention to what came from which table.

The closer he got to the table, the harsher the pull until his hand finally picked up a Pokeball, earning a sharp shock from it before it opened up to reveal a tall, green, praying mantis Pokemon. The green parts of its body were thick, almost like armor, while the rest were thin and nearly white. There was a white stripe running down its chest to the top of its abdomen. It didn't have any hands, only scythes for arms, thin and sharp. Its wings were spread as it turned its head and stared at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Scy," it spoke. "Scyther!"

"Congratulations!" Lynn said with a smile, wondering if that Scyther would actually choose anyone in the school. It took Viper, Reign, and Majest together to calm him down enough to stay still so she could return him to his Pokeball when she was browsing through the Pokemon and explained to them what they were to expect. Needless to say, the Scyther was very rowdy and disagreeable about it. "Your first Pokemon is Scyther, a male! He's a Dual Bug-Flying type Pokemon. He's weak to Fire, Electric, and Rock types, but very strong otherwise. Be careful with him, though. He's a little…"

The Scyther turned to glare at her. "Scy!" it snapped at her.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "But he chose you. So if you wish to name him, do it soon and make sure he likes it. Since he's over four feet tall, he may need to go back into the Pokeball."

"Scyther!" the Bug Pokemon protested, knocking the Pokeball out of Harry's hand carefully so to not hurt his new trainer. "Scyther! Scy scyther scy! Scy!"

"Never mind, he doesn't like it," Lynn giggled. "Go ahead and sit down, but pick up the Pokeball first. And Scyther, calm down."

"Ther!" the Pokemon snorted, earning a growl from Jackal.

"Don't start," Lynn warned her Riolu. Jackal looked at her with wide eyes before looking down at the floor with a soft sigh. Lynn patted his head before continuing on the list.

Harry sat closer to the back of the room, his new Scyther standing beside him, not sitting until he did and never taking his eyes off of him. "So," he softly spoke to his new Pokemon. "Do you want to have a name?"

Scyther tilted his head to the side curiously before looking down at the Pokeball that was still in Harry's hand. Harry, seeing where the gaze was directed, shrunk the Pokeball before putting it in his pocket.

"Don't worry," he assured Scyther. "If you don't like it in there, I won't put you in the Pokeball. Only if it's an absolute emergency will I ever put you in it. Deal?"

"Scy," the Pokemon agreed with a nod of his head.

"Now," Harry sighed, feeling a little more comfortable with Scyther. "Do you want a name?"

"Scy?" His head tilted again before looking at the other Pokemon around him, hearing some of them talking about their new names and their trainers.

"_I can already tell, my new master will definitely help me get stronger!_" the little Poochyena was barking at a Purrloin, whose master was speaking with the Poochyena's.

"_I think I may grow to like you, Master_!" a Buneary exclaimed, cuddling in the bushy-haired female's lap.

"Ther," Scyther sighed slightly before looking back at Harry and shaking his head. Barely even knew these humans and these Pokemon were already acknowledging them as Masters? He would never understand how a Pokemon lost its wild nature so easily once caught.

"Alright," Harry said with a smile. "If you don't want to be named, I won't push it." He placed his hand on his new Pokemon's shoulder. Scyther looked at him curiously. "We'll still be good friends, right?"

"Ther," the Pokemon sighed with a nod. He was so used to being alone. Not even those in his colony wanted to be around him that much, probably because he was the only Scyther that never wanted to evolve. Having a trainer will be quite different, especially since his new trainer wanted to also be his friend.

"Ron Weasley!" Lynn called out, bringing Harry's attention back to her as his best friend went to the center of the room.

He stood there for a couple of minutes before walking over to one of the tables to his left, under a window. He reached his hand out and gently picked up his Pokeball before it opened and ejected the Pokemon within. It was a small bird Pokemon with a dark blue-black wings, and twin long feathers of the same color. Most of its head was dark blue as well, except for the red that stretched from both the eyes and made a small point on its head. It also had a small red dip from its shoulders to its chest and the rest of its belly was white, as well as the under feathers of its wings.

"Taillow!" the bird chirped as it flapped its wings and flew around Ron's head for a moment before settling on his shoulder.

"Congratulation," Lynn giggled. "Your first Pokemon is Taillow, a Flying type, and a female. Flying types, though strong, do have quite a few weaknesses, so be careful with her. If you want to name her, do it soon and make sure she likes it." Ron nodded, petting his Taillow's wings as he went back to his spot on the floor. "Now he was the last, the rest of these Pokemon are for my classes later on today.

"Now, as I have said, I've taught you everything you need to know about Pokemon from types to care. Everything else I will teach you will now require you to have a Pokemon. You have to learn to trust each other, to be able to read and understand your Pokemon, and to take responsibility of them. Taking care of a Pokemon is like taking care of one of your pets. There's training, care, feeding, and everything else. Your Pokemon is another life for you to take care of and is your responsibility." She sighed heavily while rubbing Jackal's paw between her index finger and thumb.

"Your homework that will be due in our next class is to make a training regime for you and your Pokemon. Trainers don't just train their Pokemon, they train with them. You need to know what your Pokemon knows, how strong it is, and what you may need to work on, such as strength or speed or defense. It will go into effect after I look over them to make sure you don't make them too lazy. I want you to spend the rest of the class period to get to know your Pokemon."

She turned and went to her desk where three more Pokeballs were before picking up two of them. "Viper!" she exclaimed. "Majest! Come on out, you two!" The long, green serpent-like and large eagle-like Pokemon appeared before her, staring at the class. "Everyone, this is Viper, my Serperior and very first Pokemon, and Majest, my Braviary and the strongest bird in the sky. I only want you to get to know your Pokemon for now, but if any one of you starts a battle, these two will very easily break you up. Now, I need to get a bit of work done. Behave."

"Brav," Majest seemed to scoff as his eyes scanned over the students, intimidating many as Viper merely glanced at the smaller, young Pokemon.

Hermione and Ron looked around for Harry, easily spotting him before getting up and walking over to him. "Buneary!" the little rabbit Pokemon greeted happily.

"Scy," Scyther scoffed, turning his head away.

"Be nice, Scyther," Harry sighed.

"Didn't name him, then?" Hermione asked, sitting in front of Harry as Ron sat next to them, making a triangle.

"He doesn't want one," Harry explained. "Don't know what I would name him anyway. Did you guys name yours?"

"No, I don't know what she would like," Hermione sighed, looking down at the Buneary in her lap. "I can't believe I got such a cute Pokemon!"

"Yeah, but that's typical for a girl," Ron commented, placing his chin on his palm.

"Did you name your Taillow, Ron?" Harry asked, looking at the small bird that was glaring at his Scyther. Scyther glared back at her, but then scoffed and turned his head away, uninterested.

"Nah," Ron sighed. "I wonder when we'll get to battling and catching other Pokemon, though."

"Probably not for a while," Hermione said, petting Buneary's head. "I wonder what I should do for the training regime, though…"

Harry shook his head then looked towards Scyther. "You're going to help me with it, right?" he asked his Pokemon.

"Scy," Scyther answered with a nod of his head.

**12345678987654321**

Harry wasn't the only student that didn't return the new Pokemon to the Pokeballs. All the students that had one small enough now left them out for everyone to see, except for a Sviper that belonged to a Slytherin and a Zangoose, which was surprisingly named Fluffy, that belonged to a Ravenclaw, who many worried about. Scyther stayed with him all day, except for Potions. Snape wouldn't allow anyone to have his or her Pokemon out.

Even to his surprise, Scyther sat right behind him when dinner came around, seeming to be quite comfortable where he was since he kept refusing Harry's invite to sit with him on the bench. The Pokemon managed to hold onto some of those bread rolls called Poffins and happily munched down on a yellow one. By now, everyone in third year had their very first Pokemon and was showing them off as much as they could before the rest could get theirs. Tomorrow, the fourth years would get theirs.

Dinner passed by easily and dessert was just finished when Dumbledore drew everyone's attention to him so he could make a new announcement. "As everyone here can see, you are all starting to get your very first Pokemon courtesy of Professor White and of the Pokemon Professors in her native country," he started. "Now as I am sure she has told you, from here on out, everything you learn will revolve around your new Pokemon, and this also includes battles.

"Professor White has brought a suggestion to my attention. Students, once you have enough battling experience or when you yourselves believe you are ready, you will be allowed to battle us Professors." Many of the students started an excited chatter that went on for a moment before Dumbledore held his hand up and silence slowly fell over the hall. "Now there will be rules. Battling rules will be explained at the moment of the battle, but the rules that will apply to you are the following.

"You may battle any professor except the Heads of Houses, Professor White, and myself, for now. In order to battle us, you must have at the least, four teacher badges."

Some of the students, though confused, couldn't see why this was. Some were even shouting, and Dumbledore allowed them to continue.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lynn called as the students yelled. "If I may?"

"Oh, by all means," he offered, stepping back as Lynn went to his side, Ember in her arms.

"Get their attention with a Flamethrower," Lynn sighed to her baby Pokemon.

"Lar!" Ember chirped before opening her mouth wide and shooting a large flame to the ceiling. The students quieted down with wide eyes. "Larvesta!" Ember cried out when the Flamethrower ceased.

With a deep sigh, Lynn started her own little speech. "My students, I am sure that you would love to prove your strength as well as your Pokemon by battling a Head of House, but allow me to tell you something. Where I am from, there are eight gyms that trainers must conquer. They must battle the gym leader and win, earning the gym badge." She reached into her robes before holding out a small, metal, purple object that was outlined with gold, had two golden lines near one end and a single one at the other. "This is a Gym Badge, the Basic Badge, one of the eight I earned. Now the way things are in my country, once you earn all eight gym badges, you may battle the Elite Four, some of the strongest trainers of the region, and then the Champion afterwards, who truly is the most powerful.

"The only difference here is this. You may earn up to four then challenge us. The Heads of Houses will be playing the role of the Elite Four here, only I will be a part of it, making us an Elite Five. Professor Dumbledore will play the role as the Champion. If you defeat all of the other teachers, you may take us on. If you defeat us five, then you may battle the Headmaster. But you need experience, which is why if you try to challenge us, we will not accept until you have all badges.

"It may seem unfair in some cases, but that is the way things are. And you just have to get used to it. The more teachers you battle, the stronger you and your Pokemon will get, and the better chance you have of defeating us. But right now, you and your Pokemon are inexperienced. And once everyone has their first, we will get to work on training and battling, and eventually capturing. For now, that is the way things are." She turned and went back to her seat as Dumbledore took over the speech again.

Though Lynn already explained most of it, Dumbledore went over the basic rules once more before dismissing the students for the night. Scyther watched the old man for a moment until his new trainer called him.

"Come on, time to go," his trainer called.

"Scy!" he called back, getting up and following after him. Scyther soon decided that while he liked how high the window in the dorm was, he didn't like the stairs that sometimes let them come to the tower.

Harry was putting finishing touches on some homework that was due tomorrow, mostly his Transfigurations essay, while the rest of the boys goofed off, talking about which professor they would battle first and then making a contest out of it. The green-eyed teen stayed out of it until Ron spoke to him.

"So who do you want to battle first, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," he answered, looking towards Scyther. Since they entered the room, Scyther just stared out the window, like he completely enjoyed being so high. Considering that he was part Flying, it wouldn't surprise him. "I guess it really depends on some things."

"Like what?" Seamus asked.

"Like what Pokemon Scyther and I will catch out there," Harry said with a smile.

Scyther looked towards him with slightly widened eyes. Most trainers congratulated themselves when catching Pokemon, from what he had heard when he was wild. Very few ever said their Pokemon and they did it.

"I'm kind of excited to learn about the battling bit, aren't you, Scyther?" his trainer spoke to him now.

"Scyther!" he answered with a nod of his head.

"Bet once we trained enough, we can knock Malfoy down a few notches!" Harry exclaimed. His Pokemon exclaimed in agreement with him. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Hey, guys. Shouldn't we get to work on the training regime instead of putting it off?"

"Scy!"

"Nah, not tonight," Ron yawned. "Maybe tomorrow or something."

"Ther!" Scyther seemed to scold the boy. That poor Taillow. Seemed like she had a lazy trainer. She won't get stronger with him.

Harry sighed before pulling out a piece of parchment. "Scyther come over here and help me out," he called to his Pokemon. "The sooner we get this done, the better. We'll have time to make changes or anything like that. Sound good?"

"Scy," his pokemon nodded his head.

"Alright, I think we should focus on your speed and stamina first…" Harry started, occasionally asking Scyther for his opinion as they continued. Scyther either agreed or declined with a nod or shake of his head. Eventually, they had two days worth of training written down on the parchment, both days working on two different things. Day one was stamina and attack while day two was defense and speed.

Finally finished and feeling drained for some reason, Harry retired to bed before pausing for a moment and looking to Scyther. The Pokemon hated the Pokeball, but with those blades, he didn't think it would be a good idea to let Scyther sleep on the bed. But he didn't have anywhere else for his Pokemon to sleep. As if knowing his trainer's dilemma, Scyther crawled onto the foot of the bed and folded his blades under him, seeming to shrink into a green-with-the-occasional-white ball. Harry sighed with a smirk as he went under his covers, placing his head on the pillow before rubbing Scyther's back gently with his foot. "Good night, Scyther," he said.

"Scyther," the Pokemon sighed drowsily.

**1234567898765432123457898765 4321**

**Well I think I'll end this chapter here. I just thought giving Harry a Scyther for his first Pokemon would be fun, you know?**

**Anyway, gonna be a bit of a spoiler. We will be getting an unexpected visitor next chapter, Lynn will teach the students how to battle, and maybe, they'll even battle each other. Hope you're looking forward to it.**

**Review, please! ^^**


End file.
